


Wolf Princess

by Dark Automaton (0Dark_Automaton0)



Category: Hero 108, Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Canonical Character Death, Carnivore Confusion, Complicated Political Shenanigans, Gen, Wolves not Roto-Wolves, bec has a wife and kids here, some princess mononoke shit up in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Dark_Automaton0/pseuds/Dark%20Automaton
Summary: The Wolf King discovers a tiny human cub in the forest. Fourteen years later, he is forced to try and pick a side: humans or animals?





	

The winter was perhaps the worst time of the year for hunting. The Wolf King, Becquerel, was not pleased that the hibernation stores were already low, but now was not the time to complain. He was not about to let his pack's cubs go hungry now. He headed out into the snowy forest, followed by a handful of his greatest hunters.

Wolves were never known for being particularly poetic, but even Becquerel could admit that for all of nature's harshness, she was quite lovely. Fresh snow blanketed the ground, glittering in the dim sunlight of the dusk. A little early to be out hunting, but the threat of hunger was always a great motivator. The king spotted hoofprints in the snow, and commanded his wolves to be quiet, following the trail.

The target was as great as they come; a massive elk, with great wide antlers and loaded with muscle and fat. The best part was that it also appeared to positively ancient, all the easier to kill. The king and his hunters surrounded the beast, and took it out in a blaze of teeth and claws. The mighty creature fell, its blood staining the nearby snow pink. This would last the immediate pack a good week, at most.

As they dragged the fresh carcass home, the hunters heard the distinct sounds of human men arguing, followed by a scream. The Wolf King urged his own to guard their kill whilst he investigated the noise. He followed the sounds to a small human wood-den in a small clearing of forest. Laying in the middle of the clearing, was a human man, laying face down.

Becquerel nudged the man over to check if he was alive, only to be greeted by the grim sight of a large arrow jutting out of his chest. The human's face was wrinkled with age, yet frozen in a state of lifeless terror. The Wolf King noticed heavy bloodstained bootprints leading away from the crime scene, surmising that the man was felled by his own kind. Figures, a human would do this. A wobbly cry broke the king from his bitter thoughts.

Rushing towards the human den, he found the door cracked open. Upon a mat on the floor, was a bundle of cloth. The king nudged it with his nose, another whimper coming from the bundle. It partially unwrapped, revealing a tiny human cub inside, naked and red-faced from crying. The wolf met the cub's eyes, and knew what he had to do.

Picking up the bundle with his teeth, he carried it back to his pack. His hunters were surprised by the little package he held. They questioned him as they continued the journey back to the den, while doing their best not to be too insubordinate.

“ _My king, what is that of which you are carrying?”_

“ _Is that a meal?”_

“ _Why is it squirming?”_

“ _It is a human cub,”_ he explained simply, leaving no room for argument, _“and I'm keeping it.”_

“ _But why?”_

“ _You will see when we are home.”_

Upon arriving, the Wolf King immediately presented the infant to his queen. The Wolf Queen, Curie, was indeed smaller than the King, if only by a small margin, and was covered in warm dark brown fur. She laid on her side, allowing her small litter of pups to nurse from her as she observed the human child. The child's scarce head fur was of a similar color to her own, and to the queen's shock, when the child opened its eyes, they were of the same brilliant green as the king's.

Curie looked to her mate, _“Bec, what does this mean?”_

“ _I think the gods are finally giving us an answer,”_ Becquerel said gently, licking his mate's fur, conciliatory, _“What are the odds of finding a human cub that looks like one of us so? Perhaps he is the lost pup brought anew-”_

“ _Do not imply that my pup was reincarnated into a_ human _, Bec!”_ the queen growled, _“He is dead, no doubt of it. Besides.”_ She nudged the blanket off of the infant, exposing more hairless flesh. _“This is clearly a female cub.”_

The king was only mildly embarrassed at this; if wolves could blush, he would have! He implored, _“May we keep her, still? I cannot make you do what you do not wish, and if I must, I will take her to the nearest human village.”_

“ _We both know that is not a good idea,”_ the queen shook her head, _“the humans do not seem to care much for their female pups; they are more obsessed with their ridiculous social order than the survival of their own kind. I will keep her, raise her as our own, but do not think even for a minute that she will ever replace Rutherford.”_

And so the Wolf King and Wolf Queen took in a new princess, and granted her a name. A simple, fair name: Jade, like the brilliant green stone her eyes surpassed in sheer intensity. The infant, for as much as she could understand, only knew that this new arrangement meant warmth, milk, and siblings to later play and learn with. She had yet to realize just how estranged she would become from her own kind, until much _much_ later.

 


End file.
